Generally, a wearable device is manufactured small, light and slim because it is always carried on oneself, fitted with fashion and kept on oneself. Therefore, most wearable device uses touch screen method or is used LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) for user's screen output as an apparatus of input/output UI/UX.
Korean Patent Publication NO. 10-2014-0137170 is related to a schedule display method and apparatus through a wearable additional equipment, it connects a schedule with synchronizable and portable electric device to display the schedule on display screen of a wearable additional apparatus and displays information that is inputted by a user into portable electric device on display screen of a wearable additional apparatus.
Korean Patent Publication NO. 10-2014-0064694 is related to a wearable electric device and user's gesture input having external sensor of the device, it detects at least partial movement of user's arm by the sensor, detects a gesture enacted by user based on at least partial movement and processes the gesture as input of a wearable apparatus.
Korean Patent Publication NO. 10-2014-0137170
Korean Patent Publication NO. 10-2014-0064694